Imperfection
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Mr Lancer make Dani write a report about who she is. Post PP


**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing.

* * *

**Imperfection**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, the students of Casper High flooded the halls racing for the doors, no longer able to bear another second wasted within the dull walls. Mr Lancer smiled as he watched his owns students raced out the door before eyeing the stack of papers that sat on the edge of his desk.

Those were his student's assignments, an assignment to talk about themselves. An assignment most believe is easy but in reality is one of the hardest things you have to write. There's a lot of inner self exploring and realization, especially to fourteen year olds. Usually he wouldn't give it to them now. He would get them to write about themselves when they're eighteen and about to leave, but because of his recent addition to his class, Danielle Fenton, he thought it couldn't hurt.

Danny had told him everything about the girl, about her true origin, and asked to be a bit easy on her. Mr Lancer shrugged at the thought though. Mr Lancer had always believed to get the best out of the student you must keep on pushing them, and once they surpass you're expectation, push them harder, a theory that was proven right with Fenton.

Yes, this was her first year in school, but she had proved in her entry test that she was up to seventh or eighth grade level. They ended up placing her in eighth so she would only be a year older than the rest of her class, but the second Lancer set eyes on her, he knew instantly that she held the same potential as her cousins.

Going through the stack of papers, he smiled as his eyes set on the paper that he wanted. It wasn't as long as he had hope, but being it's from a Fenton that didn't mean it'd be disappointing. Taking a sip out of his coffee, Mr Lancer sat back as he started to read the paper.

_Danielle Fenton, that's the name I go with most days. The cousin of Danny Fenton slash Phantom's Sidekick. I don't like that word. I'm a full on hero, if I wasn't around Danny would have perished ages ago, but does anyone give me credit? No, of course not._

_Everyone just sees a little girl who rushes in, who needs to be saved. But I'm not, I'm a badass, I rush in because I know I can handle it. I've spent a whole year travelling the world, experienced more than what Danny experienced in his entire life, I know how far I can go, I know when to push and when to play innocent._

_Sure, I can go in over my head, and may need some assistance, but who doesn't go through that once in awhile? But no, they see me as Danny's less cool, younger cousin, the reckless girl who needs to be looked after, the imperfect version of Phantom. _

_I'm NOT an imperfection, I'm... not. _

_Okay, I was cloned off of Danny after all and I'm not a boy, clearly. I have his ghost genes and yet I'm not as strong or have all of his powers. I like all the things he likes and yet, I don't have the same desire for them that he has. Besides the fact I have his genes, that I'm a clone of him, I'm nothing like him._

_But I'm not an imperfection... right?_

_Sure I was created by a crazed up fruit loop, not my words, and was based off of Danny, to be Master Child, but am I'm Imperfection? I mean Vlad's goal was to create a clone of Danny, to have a child, so I couldn't be. Yes he wanted a boy, but at the end of the day, aren't I still what he wanted, a ghost hybrid child? And yes, I'm not exactly like Danny but I'm still fairly similar, aren't I?_

_I don't know anymore. Jazz says I'm not. She says we have the same genes, have the same music taste and humour but that's all we share, and the fact we have a tendency to rush in, but that's it. She says we're not the same when you get past that. _

_And she's right, we are different. It's hard to admit but… I'm not real. Unlike Danny I don't have a father or a mother. I was created in a test tube, to be like Danny but I'm __**NOT**__ Danny. I'm, I… Don't know what I am. _

_So at the moment I don't know who I am, I was lost and when you, Mr lancer, told us to write about ourselves, to write down who we really were I was ticked, I was confused and I didn't know how to write it. Would I write about how I'm a clone of Danny and borrowing his identity, do I say that I have no identity at all or do I just write about Danny. I was pissed at the assignment and I admit to have vaporised every task sheet you gave me on purposes._

_I ended up speaking to Danny about it and he agreed with Jazz, stating we weren't the same, we were different. At first that set me back. If we weren't the same then doesn't that mean I am an imperfection? But then Danny continued to speak and what he said wasn't something I expected to come out of his mouth. _

_"You are an imperfection." he said, I was heartbroken once those were left his mouth. He's the closest person I have to family. Sure, the Fenton's act like they treat me as one of their own, but I can always see it, the looks in their eyes where they knew I shouldn't belong, I shouldn't exist. Danny was the only one that gave me the feeling that I belong, that I had actually had a family. "You're meant to be my clone, but you don't look like me, you don't act like me and that is a good thing." _

_That last part really got to me. I remember the tears that were threatening to come down ended up coming down for a whole different reason. He told me, I was different from him, that I wasn't his clone that I was someone else who just happened to be using his DNA, that I was my own self. I wasn't a clone, I was a person, a human girl and like everyone else in the world, completely imperfect. _

_Tears fell down like rivers down my face in happiness hearing those words from Danny. He told me that who he was had nothing to do with me. I was my own person, I have my own interest, my own flaws, my own identity and who I wants to be is up to me. _

_I remember giving Danny a hug after that, even a kiss on the check. If you tell anyone this Mr Lancer, I swear no one will ever find you. But after that, I no longer felt like a clone, or like I didn't fit in. I felt like Danielle. _

_I'm not Danny, I'm not an imperfect clone, and I'm not just a shell. _

_So who am I Mr Lancer, I'm Danielle Fenton, Elle for short, AKA Wraith Phantom, partner in crime-fighting. I'm just your average, badass hybrid. The girl who loves living on the edge, who has a wisecrack for every situation and searches for thrills and adventure. _

_That's me Mr Lancer, I am an imperfection and proud of it. _

It wasn't what he was expecting, but the Fentons always managed to do that. Her hand writing was hard to read, and there wasn't much of a structure, but all and all he was glad at the end result. He didn't give it a grade, not because it doesn't deserve one, but because you can't grade someone about talking about themselves, who they really are. But if he had, there was only one grade in mind.

BOOM!

Mr Lancer jolted in his seat as he snapped his head around to the window, his face pale like a ghost as he stared frightenedly before smiling as he watched two of his most promising Students fly high in the in the air fighting what appeared to be the ghost technopath, Technus.

"Elle Fenton, that sounds about right." Mr Lancer mused as he took another sip out of his coffee and went back to his work, his full faith in the duo.

* * *

**AN: **Find this old one shot thought I dust it off and place it up. Sorry it aren't that good, this was one of my first pieces. I thought to just throw it, partly because it was finish and partly it kind of links to the DP one shots series I'm thinking of making. Maybe one day I'll rewrite this differently but until then enjoy.

Hope you enjoyed the one shot, See ya until next time.


End file.
